csrracingfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Audi R8 tyke/How to bet in CSR 2 Live Races (and how to make you rich)
Ah, betting. A good way to make you buy the upgrade to have access to the last Stage 6, or to buy a couple of cars quickly. BUT doin' it right is even better. You don't want people running away from your HUGE bet or losing a real deal of your savings, right? How people will react to bets There are some people who HATES betting. They escape it like hell. So here are the general response of people when pitted to different bets. VERY small (like $100 to $1000): Hmm... good.... I'll just take that. I won't lose too much this way. Small ($1000-$2000): I can EARN these within a race, even if I lose. BRING IT ON! Medium to large ($2000- $100,000): WHAT SH*T IS THAT?! I'M LEAVING! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! Max bet/ either you or your opponent all in/'' VERY LARGE BET: ''If I win, I'll earn A LOT! I'll take that! Using this general trend will help you gain A LOT. How to make a living on bets Here, I'll show you the 2014 R8 way. STEP 1: TUNE IT RIGHT Tuning your car for Live Races is a good way to get that started. So, here's the upgrades for the T4 2014 R8. NOTE: I'll upload the Fusion Part numbers here later. AND here's the tune: As you can see, I've modified the MP tune in the last blog. STEP 2: IT'S RAINING CASH!!! What you're gonna do when you're in the lobby? WAIT. Some people will come for you eventually. You can bet a HUGE amount at once, or take it easy and bet a little. Sometimes, your opponents will request a bigger bet if you started up small. Keep rolling up the bets until your opponent hitted the "RACE" button. Don't need to worry about losing often. YOUR R8 AIN'T FOR LOSING! Here's how I do it: Eventually, there will be some people like him who REALLY betted on MAX, and I believe you can CRUSH him/her: (if you still lose against your opponent, either you need to reset your win/lose rate with another car or you're a TERRIBLE driver) STEP 2.5: REVENGE! Eventually, someone, with their filthy luck, won you. Don't worry. LET THEM BASK IN THEIR ILL-GOTTEN VICTORY FOR A WHILE, AND JUICE THEIR MONEY TO MAKE THEM CRY! >:D Step 3: KEEP 'EM SAFE! (and spend them on upgrades) AT LAST, after juicing everyone's pockets in the lobby, you decided to take a rest, call it a day and go away. BUT be sure to refuse race challenges from enemies (or someone which was juiced by you). In case they want to rob your hard-earned money (or take their money back from you). Then, be sure to spend the money on upgrades or cars, so that you can say a BIG F*CK YOU to those who lost to your OP, OP R8. Step 4: REPEAT Repeat this for another day you want, and remember: RESET WIN/LOSE RATE from time to time! The End Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll be showering in money one day in your R8. OR you showed up with a Huracan with all Stage 6s and Fusion Parts fitted. Happy racing and see ya! Category:Blog posts